A Very Good Dog
by crimsondragonn
Summary: Inuyasha, is the guardian for Kagome Higurashi. But she hasn't known it, since he IS disguised as a dog with his red silk collar. The pair are destined to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but will they find love as well?


A Very Good Dog

Normal POV:

"Mommy! I wanna doggy~!" The little black-haired girl chirped as she skipped down the sidewalk. Her mother hobbled along the energetic girl, her stomach large and round, signalling that she was pregnant.

"Maybe for your birthday, dear." She told her, smiling. The girl giggled.

"Alright, then, Mommy~! Bye! See you after school!" The girl called, running to the school entrance. The mother nodded and smiled, waving to the girl. When the black haired head dissapeared in the crowds of children, she turned and headed to the nearest pet store. Since today marked the little girls birthday, after all.

AFTER SCHOOL:

The girl turned and waved to her friends, before turning around to look for her mother. She found her, smiling, and holding a leash to . . . A dog?

"Mommy! Is that for me!" The girl cried excitedly, hopping up and down in front of her mother. Her mother laughed, as the excited silver haired puppy barked and jumped with the girl. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the wriggling dog, giggling.

"What's the puppy's name~?" She asked. The mother smiled and pat the top of the dogs head fondly.

"Inuyasha."

TEN YEARS LATER. . .

Kagome's POV:

I curled on top of my bed, Inuyasha's head laying on top of my thigh. I smiled and patted his head lightly, while studying my math. The numbers danced teasingly on the page, and I could barely understand what to do. I sighed softly, and closed the textbook, looking down at my silver dog. I smiled again, and dug my fingers in his silky coat. He closed his eyes, his throat making soft vibrations against my leg. I giggled lightly, and glanced at the clock. It was already past ten, and I was exhausted. I shifted lightly, and lay my head against Inuyasha's side, closing my eyes and falling asleep lightly.

MORNING. . .

I stirred, waking up to Inuyasha nuzzling me softly. I blinked, dazed.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, sitting up and stretching. Inuyasha wagged his tail, looking at me. I smiled and got changed into my school uniform, before remembering that today was Saturday. I smiled even wider, changing out of my uniform, and into jean cut-offs and my favourite yellow sweater. I grabbed Inuyasha's leash. He barked happily, jumping off of the bed and wagging his tail faster. I laughed lightly, clipping the leash onto his red collar. I grabbed my purse and opened my door, and we bounded downstairs.

"Hey, Mom. Hey Souta, Hi Grandpa." I told my family. They were already eating breakfast at the table.

"Hello, dear. Off for your walk already?" I nodded, and waved.

"See you all later!" I called out, before closing the door behind Inuyasha and I. I started a slow jog, jogging off our property. I slowed to a walk, and headed down the sidewalk. I paused a bit, seeing Hojo, my ex-boyfriend, walking as well, his arm wrapped around a tiny little blonde. Inuyasha growled lightly, his ears turned back and his lips revealing gleaming white teeth. It was then Hojo noticed me. He paused as well, looking at me, then at the growling Inuyasha. He paled slightly, remembering what happened when we broke up. Let's just say he still has a very large scar on his back. From Inuyasha.

"Hi, there, Hojo." I said awkwardly. He just nodded to me, eyeing Inuyasha as he passed. Inuyasha snapped at his ankles, making a soft sound that sounded almost like a chuckle as Hojo leapt back, yelping. He walked faster, pulling the blonde with him. I smiled and knelt down, patting Inuyasha, who looked back at me, panting softly. I grinned, and he grinned wolfishly back at me.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. Time to go get more treats for a very good dog." Inuyasha barked happily, wagging his tail and following my side as I started walking again. I looked at the pet store, and walked inside, Inuyasha walking inside as well. The clerk behind the counter smiled at us.

"Ah, look. Here comes our favourite customers." The man laughed lightly. I grinned back.

"We're just here for more of Inuyasha's favourite treats." I told him. The man laughed even louder.

"The usual amount?" He asked. I nodded. The man turned and grabbed three packs of ramen-flavoured treats. Inuyasha's favourite flavour. I payed for them, and he handed them to me. I opened one, grabbed a treat, handing it to Inuyasha. He gobbled it down happily, his eyes closed in brief pleasure. I grinned and closed the pack, putting it back in the plastic bag. I waved to the man, and walked out again, Inuyasha trailing behind me loyally. I could have him walk without a leash, and he would still walk by my side.

"Next stop, the park?" I asked, laughing as his ears perked up. I smiled, and headed off to the park. I walked through the entrance of the dog park, waving at the other dog owners. I let Inuyasha off of his leash, and he bounded off to meet his dog friends. I laughed lightly, and chatted with a few of the other dog owners. I glanced over, hearing a voice I knew all too well.

"Oh, my, God! Fifi, what have you DONE!" Kikyo's shriek was shrill. I glanced over, and saw Inuyasha cock his head to the side, looking at the astonished girl. I looked as well, and nearly fell down laughing. Fifi, Kikyo's tiny white poodle, had peed all over her mistress' shoes. Expensive ones, in fact. Kikyo had a huge hissy fit. I sighed and walked over, smiling at Inuyasha sadly.

"Seems like park time is over now, Yasha." I told him. He sat down, his ears drooping down in understanding. He whined softly as I put his leash back on him. I gave him a treat, and stood up, walking back home. Inuyasha trailed behind me, his head hung slightly, dissapointed with the lack of time spent playing.

"You can play soccer with Souta when we get home?" I offered, smiling when he looked up at me, honey eyes sparking with excitement now. He barked loudly, wagging his tail. I laughed and pat his head.

"Good boy." He woofed happily, and I grinned. I started walking again, stretching. I hummed to myself, and walked past the entrance to our property. I glanced at the yard, seeing Souta already playing with his soccer ball. I unclipped Inuyasha from his leash, and he bounded over to Souta, leaping up and putting his paws on his shoulders. Souta laughed and fell down, Inuyasha licking his face.

"Yash! Yash! Calm down!" He cried, laughing harder. I smiled and watched them play soccer for awhile together, then turned and walked inside our house. On the table, was a sandwhich prepared for me. A note was beside it. I picked it up and read it:

_Kagome,_

_I've already left for work, and took Grandpa to his doctor appointment. I'll be back, maybe around ten. So you can order pizza, if you want. Money is in the little glass jar._

_Love, Mom_

I grinned, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Souta! Do you want pizza, or leftovers for dinner?" I called to him.

"Pizza!" Souta called back, running after the black and white ball. I smiled, and walked back inside. I sat down at the table, and ate my sandwhich cheerfully. Finished, I got up and washed the dishes, putting them in the rack to dry them. I walked back out, with tall glasses of lemonade and a bowl of water. I put the bowl of water on the ground carefully, and looked up.

"Souta! Inuyasha! Drinks!" I yelled. The two ran up, Inuyasha lapping up the water and Souta gulping down the lemonade. He wiped his mouth and grinned at me.

"Thanks, sis!" He told me, while Inuyasha just nudged me affectionately. I smiled.

"Your welcome." I told them, and grabbed the empty glasses and bowl. I walked inside and washed those dishes as well. Souta and Inuyasha walked inside, panting still.

"Sis, I'm going to have a shower!" He called, rushing to the bathroom. I nodded, and walked back up to my room. Inuyasha padded behind me, his nails clicking on the wood floor. I climbed upstairs, and headed to my room. I yawned and lay down on my bed, Inuyasha leaping up and lying beside me. He yawned, laying his head on his front paws. He closed his eyes, and hummed lightly when I stroked his fur softly. My hands met his silk red collar. I never had actually seen him without his collar. Curious, I unclipped it. There was a bright white flash, and I covered my eyes. I lowered them slowly, when the flash ended. My eyes widened and I backed away a bit. Lying on my bed, was a sleeping boy, with siver dog ears and long silver hair. He wasn't naked. In fact, he was wearing a red silk haori. I blinked.

" . . . Eh?" I shuffled farther, and accidentally fell off my bed, with a very loud 'thud'. The boy stirred and I held my breath. His eyes opened, revealing golden honey brown orbs. I gulped, and pointed a shaking hand at him.

"Who. . . Who are you? And where's my dog?" I asked, my voice wavering. The boy just looked at himself, and grinned lightly, stretching.

"Mmm. . . Finally! Out of that dog body. This is much better." He hummed, his voice low, a deep timbre that gave me shivers.

"Y-you're Inuyasha?" I whispered. He blinked, and looked over at me.

"Oh, right. There you are. Well, I guess I get to explain everything to you." He sighed, getting off my bed and sitting in front of me, cross legged.

"You see, I'm your. . . Bodyguard. A protecter." I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you protect me from?" He shrugged lightly.

"Evil demons and such. You are a priestess, or a reincarnation of one. Demons will eventually flock over to you, and try to kill you."

"Also, there is this jewel. The Shikon no Tama. It's very ancient, and very powerful. One of our missions is to get that jewel, since it has been missing since the Feudal Era. No one has ever found the jewel yet, so it's up to us, and other priestess' and their guardians to find it before evil can get to it." I just blinked.

"You mean. . . That jewel Grandpa talks about?" He nodded.

"So, wait. . . There are others there, too?" He nodded again. I pointed to his silver dog ears.

"And. . . Is that supposed to happen when you become human?" He blinked in confusion, so I got a little mirror and held it in front of him.

"See?" When he saw, he groaned lightly.

"Right. . . I forgot one thing. I'm a demon also. But not a full one. I'm a half demon. The other part is half human. . . So I kinda have to keep these. . ." He muttered.

"All the other guardians are full demons. . ." He sighed regretfully. I smiled lightly and patted his head softly.

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter, does it?" He just shrugged.

"I don't really know. . . I haven't been trained or anything. I had to be in dog form until you decided to take off my leash. . . And I need to get a weapon, too. Not a human one, a sword. And not just ANY sword, my dad's sword, Tetsaiga." I blinked.

"Well, okaaay. . . How are we supposed to get that sword?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"Somewhere in the Underworld for demons." I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I opened them again.

"Your dad. . . He's dead?" His ears drooped, and he nodded sadly.

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, we have one problem. . . How do you get back into your dog form?" I asked lightly, trying to get off topic. Inuyasha blinked and looked up at me.

"Easy. Put that collar back on me." He replied. I blinked and looked down at my hands, that still held the silk collar.

". . . Oh." I leaned towards him, and he stayed stone still. I blushed slightly as my arms reached around him. He used his arms to hold his hair up for me. When I was close enough to him, he tilted his head to the side, his lips brushing my ear.

"Make me human at night, got it?" He whispered softly. I blushed a bit harder, and nodded.

"Alright." I replied, and clicked his collar softly. There was another white flash, when I remembered something. If he could remember everything when he was a dog, then he could remember me getting changed, and me naked. My face became red, and I just stared at Inuyasha, who was now in his dog form.

". . . Pervert." I grumbled.

Souta and I sat at the table, eating the pizza the delivery guy just gave to us. While Inuyasha was eating his dog food. Usually, I would slip him some cheese, or bread, but right now, I was just exhausted. I yawned lightly, finished eating.I got up from my seat, and put my dish in the sink. I stretched lightly, and hummed.

"Souta, it's your turn to wash the dishes now. I'm going to go take a nap." I told him. Souta just nodded.

"Alright, sis." He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. Inuyasha got up and padded after me quietly. I climbed up the stairs, and went into my room. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Inuyasha jumped up and placed his head on my stomach, looking at me. I sighed softly, reaching out and unbuckling his collar. I closed my eyes and waited, and felt a human head now on my stomach. I yawned and hummed softly, reaching out blindly to him. He gently grabbed my wrist, and placed my hand on his hair. It felt silky and soft. I just moved my hand up and down, as if I was petting a dog. I hummed again, and fell asleep.

I woke up with him shoving me lightly.

"Kagome. . . Wake up. OI! Wake. Up." He grumbled lightly. I sighed and stirred, opening my eyes.

"Mm?" I mumbled.

"Put that collar back on, before your family comes into your room or something!" He whispered urgently. I nodded, still half asleep.

"Where. . . Is it?" I slurred, and felt the collar pushed into my hand. I reached around his neck again, and clicked the collar into place. I closed my eyes and curled into my sheets as the white flash came again. I hummed softly as I felt Inuyasha's familiar warm dog body lie beside me. It was only Sunday, after all. No school. I frowned, and stirred again.

"Do you. . . Need a walk?" I mumbled sleepily, sitting up. I smiled lightly as his ears perked up. He lifted his head and looked at me. I nodded and got up from my bed.

"Alright. . . No looking, though, Yasha." I grumbled, staggering towards my dresser. I got dressed, this time in a powder blue tee and jeans. I grabbed the leash, and rubbed away the sleep from my eyes.

"C'mon, then. . ." I yawned, heading downstairs. He padded after me loyally. I glanced into the kitchen, and found no one there. I shrugged lightly, and grabbed my wallet, that felt strangely heavy with money. I shrugged it off and clipped Inuyasha onto his leash. We walked in silence for awhile, until I saw Hojo. Again. But this time, he had his arms around a redhead. I raised an eyebrow and ignored them, shaking my head slightly. Inuyasha growled again, snapping at Hojo's heels once more. He scurried off, dragging the confused redhead along. Instead of heading towards the park, I walked over to the mall. I looked around, and headed inside an alley quietly. I unclipped the collar off, and covered my eyes as the bright flash nearly blinded me. Inuyasha poked my side lightly.

"It's over now. Where are we going?" I pulled my hands from my face and just took his wrist, tugging him along.

"Hey! Answer me!" He grumbled, following me reluctantly.

"The mall. I'm going to get you some clothes." I told him, leading him inside the mall.

Inuyasha POV:

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. I watched her as she led me to the nearest clothing store for men. I looked around, and waited patiently as she pressed shirts against me, trying to guess my size. Honestly, I didn't know either. Finally satisfied, she stuffed shirts of all colours, and pairs of jeans. I sighed softly and walked inside the changing as I was inside, a black hat hit my head. I huffed and and looked at it. It was just a plain black baseball cap. I shrugged and put on a shirt and pulled on the jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, actually. The tight black t-shirt was comfortable enough, and the jeans felt just right. I tugged the cap on, and walked out of the changing room so Kagome could examine it. I chuckled lightly as her eyes widened a bit.

"This is a yes, then?" I said, leaning against the door of the stall casually. She nodded silently, just blinking. I grinned and walked back inside, stripping off the clothing and putting back on my haori. I kept the hat on, though. I walked out with the clothes. Kagome stood up and took the clothes from me, silent still. I grinned at her slyly, watching her blush with interest. I followed her as she walked up to the counter and paid for the clothes. Once that was done she shoved the clothes at me.

"Go back and get changed. We'll put your haori in the plastic bag." She mumbled. I smiled and walked back inside the changing room. I changed into my new clothes and stuffed the haori into the bag. I walked back out casually.

"Alright. Now what?" I asked, holding on to the bag. She shrugged.

"We could go get something to eat. . ." She said. I grinned.

"Good. I'm starving." She smiled shyly. I reached out and took her hand softly.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, noticing how she looked down at our hands nervously. I chuckled lightly.

"I won't hurt you, jeez." I told her softly. She looked up at me, blushing still.

"I'm your guardian, remember?" I whispered lightly. She nodded and smiled.

"Mmkay." She mumbled, gripping my hand gently. I smiled lightly.

"Good. . . So where are we eating?" I asked as we walked out of the store together. Before she could answer, I spotted Hojo again, with that same redhead. I growled lowly, glaring.

Kagome's POV:

I heard Inuyasha growling, so I looked to see what was wrong. I spotted Hojo, and froze. Inuyasha pulled me closer to him, still glaring at Hojo. Hojo glanced over at us, and blinked. He walked over, his arm draped loosely around the redhead's shoulders.

"Who's that you're with, Kags?" He asked me. Inuyasha stiffened slightly, and I swallowed nervously.

"My name's Inuyasha." He replied hotly. Hojo blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"And what's your relationship with Kagome?" He asked calmly, as if I was still his girlfriend. I stepped up angrily.

"It doesn't matter to you, Hojo. I'm not in a relationship with you remember?" I told him angrily. I gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter and pulled him along.

"Come on, Yasha, let's go find something to eat." Inuyasha smiled lightly, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Sure, Kagome." Hojo just glared at us. i smiled and leaned into him, thankful for the support and comfort he gave. We walked together quietly.

". . . Thank you." I mumbled softly. He grinned down at me.

"No problem. I'm your guardian, after all." He replied. I smiled up at him. We walked more, and I stopped, looking up at the sign that said it sold ramen.

"Let's go here. . ." I mumbled. Inuyasha looked up at the sign and grinned.

"Good choice." He said, pulling me along gently towards the restuarant. We walked inside, and waited patiently for a person to lead us to our table. A male waiter walked towards us, grinning.

"Hello. Table for two?" I nodded and he grabbed two menus and leaded us to a secluded place with a table. There were candles lit in the middle. It all looked so romantic. . . I blushed lightly. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for me. I smiled gratefully at him and sat. He slid into his own seat across from me. We eached looked at our own menus.

"I think I'll try the spicy beef ramen. . ." I murmered softly. Inuyasha looked up from his menu and smiled at me.

"Sure. I think I'll just get the seafood and vegetable ramen." I looked at my menu sharply.

"They have seafood!" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll share with you, if you want." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks."

"Your welcome, Kagome." I looked down shyly.

". . . You don't have to call me Kagome all the time. You can call me Kags, if you want. . ." I murmered. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"Sure, Kags." He replied. The waiter came back again, and we each ordered. After he walked off to place our orders in, Inuyasha leaned back into his seat.

"Sooo. . ." He said casually. I looked up at him, waiting.

"How do you suppose we're supposed to go get that sword from the demon underworld?" He asked lightly. I blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask the others. . .? You did say there were other pairs. . ." I replied carefully. Inuyasha hummed lightly.

"Yeah, well. . . Not many like me because I'm a half-demon. . ." He yawned lightly, stretching.

"Then who should we ask!" I grumbled. Inuyasha held a hand up and I paused, blinking.

"The waiter is coming. Shh." He murmered softly. I nodded. The waiter did come in, with our food.

"Wow. . . Fast service." I commented. Inuyasha just shrugged and began eating hungrily. I smiled lightly and picked up my pair of chopsticks, digging in as well. We both shared a bit of our meals, although Inuyasha had to drink three pitchers of water to cool off his burning, oversensitive mouth.

"That's. . . Really spicy." He grumbled. I laughed softly, grinning.

"Well, duh. I like spicy foods. They're yummy." I replied matter-of-factly. Finished, I pushed my bowl in front of me.

"Mmm. . . That was good, though." I murmered, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Inuyasha was out of his seat. I blinked.

"Eh? Inuyasha?" I called. Suddenly, a hand covered my eyes. I let out a small 'Eek!', surprised.

"Gottcha." Inuyasha whispered in my ear, chuckling softly.

"NOT funny." I mumbled, pushing his hand away. I looked up, but Inuyasha had that serious look on his face.

"Shh. . . Waiter is coming back." He told me quietly, slipping back into his seat. The waiter walked up to our table calmly.

"And how was your meal?" He asked brightly, smiling.

"Good. . . Except the fact that you, demon, were here." Inuyasha growled. I blinked and looked at the waiter, except it wasn't the waiter anymore. It was some huge spider thing. I screamed, backing away as the thing shuffled towards me.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping up and slashing the demons face. The demon staggered back, green blood oozing out of the wound. Inuyasha pulled his teeth back in a snarl and lunged again, this time taking the things head mostly off. It was only hanging by a thin thread. I staggered back, shaking, wanting to close my eyes, but too afraid to. Inuyasha lunged and raked his claws deep into it's back, dragging it down. The spider demon let out a long howl of pain and rage, thrashing. It got Inuyasha off, but flinging a large chunk of it's flesh with him. Inuyasha slammed into the wall and I cringed. The thing turned towards me, and all I could smell was the revolting stink of rotting flesh and other bad odours. I covered my hand with my mouth, shaking harder. The thing crept towards me slowly, obviously injured badly. But before he could get to me, Inuyasha leapt back at the spider. He slashed it's head off fully. The demon turned into dust and floated away. Inuyasha stood there, panting, his hair and clothes mostly soaked in the green blood. He turned to me, and I just sat there, stunned. He reached out a hand to me.

"C'mon, Kags. We need to get out of here." He murmered softly. I reached out, my hand trembling. He grasped my hand softly, and pulled me up and into his arms. He picked me up bridal-style and ran out of the restuarant. People could barely see him, he was so fast. When we got out of the mall, he leapt up onto a garbage bin and onto a roof. He kept running and running, the wind blowing in our hair. When we got to our house, he stayed on the fence very still, and crept around until he found the window to my room. The window was open, though the lights were off. He used the tree branch next to the window to get inside the house.

"Hurry. Get the collar back on me." He whispered urgently. I nodded, clipping the collar onto his neck. I turned just before the bright white flash. I grabbed the clothes with blood off the floor and opened my door. I looked out in the hallway. Hearing and seeing nothing, I crept out and walked over to the bathing room/ laundry room. I turned on the bath, and put our clothes in the washing machine. When the water was ready, I took off Inuyasha's collar and pointed to the bathtub.

"In. And don't you _dare_ try to touch me." I grumbled, already having wrapped myself in a towel. I turned as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He poked my shoulder softly.

"I'm ready, now." He whispered. I nodded and turned, getting into the tub. I sighed softly as the warm water washed around me. Inuyasha got in himself, sitting across from me. He groaned lightly, closing his eyes.

"This is great. . ." He mumbled, sinking farther into the water. I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes as just stayed like that for awhile. I didn't really know why, but I felt at ease with him around me. Maybe it was the whole guardian thing, or maybe it was because he was always there with me, whether it was in dog form or in human form, Inuyasha was always there for me. From the time Dad died, to the time I had broken up with Hojo. In the happiest times of my life, to the saddest times. I opened one eye and smiled at him secretly. One of his dog ears twitched, and I smiled again. I reached out with my hand and gently rubbed his ear softly. It was velvet soft, and I grinned. He groaned, nudging his head into my ear. I giggled lightly, and rubbed his other ear as well. His eyes slowly opened and met mine.

". . . Kagome." He whispered softly.

"Mm?"

"We should probably get out of the tub soon. Your mother or brother might come back." I nodded.

"Alright, then." I murmered, pulling away from him. He caught one of my wrists with his hand.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't like what you were doing. It's just that I don't think you should get caught by your mother doing something like this." I nodded again.

"I know. . ." I murmered. He smiled briefly, and got out of the tub. The water streamed down his back and I swallowed and looked away.

"Did you get all that blood washed off?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Most of it." He replied. I hummed lightly and washed my hair, and after rinsing it, got out of the tub myself. I checked the clothes, and saw they were almost done. I sat on the stool, waiting. I looked down at my lap, and yawned. I blinked as Inuyasha crouched beside me. I glanced at him curiously.

"Hm?" I asked lightly. He just shook his head and moved closer. I blinked, surprised. I looked back down at my lap and sighed lightly. I nearly jumped in surprise when Inuyasha suddenly placed his head on my lap.

". . . Your smell. It's comforting. And nice." He murmered softly. I placed my hand gently on the side of his head.

"Thanks?" I murmered, blinking. I stroked his cheek softly. He let out a soft sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. We stayed there for awhile, just quietly thinking. We both jolted at the little 'ding!" that came from the washing machine. I got up and took out the clothes.

"Mm. . . Dry enough." I mumbled. I handed his clothes over to him. I turned around as he changed. I lookded back, and saw his back facing me as well. I changed quickly. He must've knew when I was done, because he turned around as soon as I zipped up my jeans. We both headed out of the room and headed back upstairs silently. It still seemed like nobody was there. We slipped inside my room, Inuyasha's dog collar around my wrist just so I couldn't lose it. I lay down on my bed, stretched. Inuyasha carefully lay down beside me. I curled closer to him, and yawned.

"Mm. . . You're warm." I mumbled, looking up at him. His face had a faint blush, and he looked away.

"Er, thanks." He said hastily. I smiled and curled closer to him. He reached out, wrapping an arm around me. I buried my face into his chest, feeling his hearbeat against my cheek. He leaned down and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. We both sighed softly.

Inuyasha POV:

She smelled like strawberries, and vanilla, and everything good all into one. It was so. . . Comforting. It was like those early memories of my Mom. They were all sweet, and nice, and comforting. I pulled Kagome closer to me gently, not wanting to be too rough with her. She did see me kill a gigantic spider demon only a half hour ago. Maybe I should get some sleep. . . I yawned lightly, closing my eyes.

"'Night, Kags." I murmered, already starting to fall asleep.

". . . . . . . Good night, Inuyasha." I heard her whisper before I went into a deep slumber.

Kagome POV:

I looked up at him. He looked so peaceful. . . So at ease. I sighed lightly, taking his collar off my wrist and around his neck again. I watched the white flash this time, getting used to it. It actually wasn't all white at all. There were hints of yellow, blue, and pink swirling around in there. I even saw a bit of green. When he was a dog again, I buried my fingers into his fur and smiled. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING. . .

I yawned and stretched, opening my eyes. I looked at the window, but the sun wasn't shining in yet. It was early, because I have to go to school. I glanced over to see where Inuyasha was.

"Inu. . . Yasha?" I murmered, sitting up. There was a bark and he leaped up at me. My heart froze for a second, and I nearly fainted. He just sat there, wagging his tail, looking pleased. I huffed lightly, and got changed for school. School was alright. The teachers all knew who Inuyasha was, and who he belonged to, so they let him roam around the school area during school. He'd always be near me, even if it was just by sitting by the window, or watching through bushes, I knew he was there, protecting me in some way. I walked downstairs, and made some toast for breakfast. I got out a cup of orange juice, and butter for my toast. When the toast was ready, I buttered it and took a bite. I glanced down and say Inuyasha sitting there, wagging his tail and looking up at me. I knew that nobody usually came downstairs. Souta waited to walk with his friends, and Mom usually slept in because her work started in the afternoon. And Grandpa was usually either cleaning, or cleansing something. I reached down and took off his leash. It was after I put another piece of bread in the toaster did I feel him poke me lightly.

"What's my breakfast?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

"One of your omelette's." He murmered. I blinked and smiled widely.

"Sure." I got out the ingrediants for the omelette.

". . . What kind?"

"Mushroom and cheese."

"Must've been planning this for awhile now, huh?" I commented, pouring the beaten eggs into the frying pan. I waited a bit before adding the mushrooms and cheese. I counted down to fifty, and started slowly rolling it up. When it was done, I placed a thin slice of cheddar cheese on top and slid it onto a plate. I placed it onto the table, along with a pair of chopsticks. He sat down and ate eagerly. I smiled and ate my toast quietly, sipping the orange juice once in awhile. When we were both done, I washed the dishes. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes. Inuyasha blinked and looked down at his own feet. I cursed lightly, and looked inside the closet. I sighed in relief and threw a pair of my father's runners at him.

"Here. Wear these." I mumbled. He shrugged and slipped them on. I yawned lightly and stepped out of the house. The cool breeze hit me, blowing hair in my face. I brushed it away, and started walking, knowing Inuyasha would most likely follow. He did, while holding on to my hand. I looked down at our hands, then up at him. He looked back at me innocently.

"What?" He asked, yawning, and turning to face forward.

"Why do you keep holding my hand like that?" I asked softly. He blinked, and looked at our hands. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It just feels right." Well, I had to agree with him there. It did feel right. When Hojo and I held hands, it felt awkward and unsure, but with Inuyasha it was different. More comforting and relaxing. We walked on quietly until we got to the schools gate. He pushed me in a secluded place surrounded by trees. I blinked and looked around, not noticing that this place was on school grounds.

"Put the collar on." He grumbled impatiently. I nodded silently and reached out to him. I blinked as a branch snapped. I whirled around, facing Hojo. He stepped into the clearing calmly, smiling at me.

"Now, Kags. What are you doing here?" He asked. I bristled with anger.

"I'm going to school, Hojo." I replied. Inuyasha leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Hands off. She's mine now." He growled. Hojo glared at him hatefully.

"Really, now? And how can you be so sure? How can you tell if she's gotten over me or not?"

"I have gotten over you Hojo. That's why I'm with Inuyasha now." I glared at him as he glared back.

"Sure you're not on the rebound, Kags? Because that seems like the kind of person you are." He said, his voice dangerously calm. I winced lightly. Inuyasha's grip on me tightened.

"Get. Away. From. Us. Now." He snarled between clenched teeth. Hojo paled lightly and stepped back, seeing how angry he made Inuyasha. He held his hands up, surrendering.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you angry. . ." He muttered, turning and running away frantically. I swallowed and looked up at Inuyasha. He still glared after Hojo, eyes darkening in blood lust. I nudged him softly.

"Don't. . . It's not worth it." I murmered. He looked down at me, and I saw most of his anger fade away.

"He hurt you, Kagome. Ican't forgive that." He told me. I just shook my head and smiled.

"It's alright. Just stay here for awhile." I mumbled, leaning against him. He nodded slowly.

"Alright, then." He hugged me softly, and my smile widened. I closed my eyes, humming to myself. Then the bell rang. I clipped on the collar and ran off to class, waving over my shoulder.

Inuyasha POV:

I was in predator mode. All my senses were on high alert. My ears high up, tail swishing back and forth slowly. I crept closer to my prey, before leaping, barking wildly. Kagome whirled around and faced me, surprised. I grinned at her and padded over, lying by her side. She smiled and buried her hand into my ruff. I made a soft sound and leaned into her, closing my eyes.

"Aw, look! It's Inuyasha!" Kagome's friends cried. They rushed over at me, disturbing my peace. I opened one eye and lifted my head, looking at them. They all wore great big smiles on their faces. I didn't really remember their names, I just called them #1, #2, and #3. It worked, and it was much easier. I just looked at them blankly, yawning. The reached over and showered me with attention. I put my head on my front paws and closed my eyes. I leaned back into Kagome, humming softly. The bell rang, and my ears twitched with annoyance. Kagome smiled and ruffled the fur on my head lightly.

"It's alright. This is last class." She told me, getting up and walking off with her friends, laughing and smiling at something they said to her. I opened my eyes and watched her. I got up and shook my body, getting the sleep off of me. I padded after her, and nudged her hand with my nose. She looked down and laughed lightly.

"Be a good boy, Yasha." She told me. I wagged my tail to tell her I understood. I turned and wandered around the school. I headed to the cafeteria doors, where they fed me chunks of roasted chicken and pieces of steak. They always had that on Mondays, then on Tuesdays, they had meatloaf. It had bacon on top, and it was delicious. I licked my chops in anticipation, and just walked around the perimeter of the school. I held my nose up high and smelled the air. There were faint traces of demon. I followed to where the source would have come from. It lead me all the way over to where Hojo's class was. I sniffed again, just to make sure. Yep, that was right. I leaned my head through the partially opened door. I sniffed again, and the smell drafted off of. . . Hojo? What? Then how come I couldn't smell it earlier. . . Unless a demon took over the body of him after we met. That would make sense. I sat by the door and waited until the bell rang. I ran over to Kagome's class, the students careful not to step on me. They knew what happened when I got angry. I paused in front of Kagome, panting lightly. I looked at her urgently, and she seemed to understand. She nodded and led me to the Janitors closet. We went inside, and she took the collar off of me. I felt that strange pull in my gut and blinked, and then I was human.

"Hojo has been taken over by a demon." I told her urgently. She blinked, surprised.

"W-what? How is that possible?" I sighed lightly.

"Demons can sometimes be strong enough to take on the human form of someone, or possess a human. Obviously, I can't do that. But the demon in control of Hojo is." I murmered softly. She just blinked and leaned against the door heavily.

"Okaaay. . . . So my ex-boyfriend is basically a demon now?" She said lightly. I nodded slowly. It seemed that she was taking this well enough, but I knew that she could crack any second.

"So how do we stop it? How do we get the demon out?" She asked. I clenched my jaw.

"I need my sword to do that. But it's in the Demon Underworld." I muttered. Kagome groaned lightly.

"Really? REALLY? And how the HELL are we supposed to get that damn sword?"

". . . Well, I know this friend of my dad's. . . And he makes these pearls, that transport you to the Demon Underworld. Because if you want to take the gateway, you would need to be dead and pass these two stone statues. That are VERY strong." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. So where do we get the pearls from the guy?" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I. . . Don't really know, actually." I mumbled. I watched as Kagome closed her eyes, and opened them after ten seconds.

"Okay, then. So we have to find a sword, in the Demon Underworld, but then we have to get a pearl, but you do not know where to get the pearl from. Anything else you want to tell me before I freak out? Because I definitely think I deserve to freak out right now." I gulped nervously and nodded slowly.

"I'm pretty sure that's it." I watched then as she stormed around, obviously having her freak-out moment. I just stayed silent, knowing full well that if I did say anything, that frustration would be pointed at me. And I still wanted to live. Then all of a sudden she whirled around to face me. I winced, expecting some kind of assault. But she seemed somehow. . . Calm. She smoothed down the edges of her skirt and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, we are going to have to find out how to find that person who sells pearls, then, won't we?" I just nodded, still scared that she would freak out on me.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Kagome took a very deep breath. She closed her eyes for awhile and then opened them and gave me a tight smile.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to look around." I nodded and Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt pleasent to me, and I gave her a soft smile. She simply tied the 'collar' tightly and I felt that tug in my gut again and went back to being a dog. I looked up at Kagome, my tail wagging slightly. She smiled and knelt down, patting my head softly.

"Let's go home, Inuyasha." She told me softly. I wagged my tail harder. She got up and opened the door. I padded out and waited for her to close the door. We walked out of the school, me as a dog and her as a human. It felt nice, knowing that she knew now. About me being a demon and a bodyguard and all. It was a lot to take in. I couldn't believe how well she handled it. I looked up at Kagome, seeing the way the sunlight made her skin glow. Even if my vision was black and white as a dog, I could still tell if something was beautiful or not. And Kagome sure was beautiful.

Well, how was this? I know that the chapter is SUPER long. It took me AGES to get this done. . . I was hoping to fit this story into a oneshot, but gave up and decided to make it into a chapter story. And I'm working on updating all my stories now. I'm back in full author mode, so please look out for more from me. ^^ Oh, and please leave a review telling me what I should improve on, and what I should have done to this and that. Just no flames, PLEASE.


End file.
